


No Translation Needed

by Duck_Life



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bad French, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn's struggling with French. Amanda tries to help her and really just ends up distracting her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Translation Needed

Dawn’s pretty much buried in textbooks and translations when she hears the knock at the door, so it’s a struggle to unearth herself before going to answer it. Usually the only people going to see her in her room are Buffy and Willow— the ones who _actually live here_ — so she’s surprised to see Amanda standing in the hallway.

“What’s up?” she says, trying to come off as breezy. She’s not completely sure why that seems to matter so much.

“Mind if I come in?” Amanda says, raising her eyebrows. “The rest of the junior slayers are watching _E.T._ downstairs and I… don’t want to.”

“Is it ’cause it makes you cry?” Dawn says, probably talking too fast.  “It always makes me cry when he has to go home. And when he’s saying goodbye to Elliott, I just bawl.” She stops suddenly. “But, like, not in a lame way.”

Amanda grins. “I cry every single time.”

“Come on,” Dawn says, and vanishes back into her room amidst her books and papers. With Amanda following her, she thumps back down on her bed. The springs creak

“Whatcha working on?” Amanda asks, gesturing to the mess.

“Languages,” Dawn says. “French. And it’s annoying as hell. You’d think that it would come more naturally than Sumerian, but no. It sucks.”

Sitting down beside her on the bed, Amanda picks up one of the books Dawn’s been using. “I’m taking French in high school,” she says. “Or, well, I mean, I was back when we were still going to high school.”

“Yeah?” Dawn says, and if there was ever anything to _thank_ the Hellmouth for, it was the fact that they no longer had to attend Sunnydale High. “You any good?”

“I’m okay,” Amanda says, cracking the book open. “What were you working on?”

“Don’t laugh,” Dawn warns. “I’ve been working on this since yesterday and I’m still on… I’m still trying to figure out the numbers.”

“A whole day?” she says, voice tinged with sarcasm. “Wow, I’m surprised you haven’t memorized _The Little Prince_ yet.” She flips through the pages with deft fingers until she gets to the place she’s searching for. “Cut yourself some slack, Dawn. You’re really good at all this.”

“You think so?” Dawn says, and she’s _not blushing_ , absolutely not.

“Of course,” says Amanda. “Show me what you got. How high can you count?”

Dawn takes a deep breath. “ _Un deux troy-_ ”

“Uh-uh.”

“I already screwed up?”

“Just in the pronunciation,” she says, trying to sound encouraging. “ _Trois_. Not ‘troy.’ It rhymes with law.”

“I’m never gonna get it,” Dawn sighs, and in her defeat she accidentally knocks another book off of her bed. Both she and Amanda duck to recover it, and when they come up they each have a hand on the book and their noses are touching.

“You’ll get it,” Amanda promises. “You’re a fast learner.” And Amanda kisses her.

It’s short and sweet and— well, too short actually. Amanda backs away with the tiniest of smiles on her face and Dawn’s got one hand on her mouth like she needs to reaffirm what just happened. “ _Mon dieu._ ”


End file.
